


One Of Those Days

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: Prompt: You’ve had a day from hell and the only thing, well the only person that can bring you any comfort is your old man, Happy Lowman.





	One Of Those Days

You groan as your body collapses, your back hitting the couch as you sink into the cushions. As you kick off your shoes, you lift your arms off the couch and cover your eyes with your hands. The anger and frustration builds up inside of you and you quickly grab a pillow and scream long and hard. 

After realizing that has had no impact on your ever worsening mood, you throw the pillow across the room and then roll over onto your stomach. Maybe if you tried hard enough, you could sink into the couch and this monstrosity of a day would cease to exist.

A little while later, you could hear the familiar sounds of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. Moments later the door swings open and your old man, Happy Lowman, trudges into the house after a long day at Teller Morrow. 

Immediately he can tell that something is off when he is met with total silence. This was unusual, because normally when he returned home at the end of the day, he was greeted by the sound of your voice singing along to whatever happened to be playing on the radio.

“(Y/N)….(Y/N)…., where are you”, he calls out but is met with the same eerie silence.

He instinctively reaches for his gun as he carefully steps around the corner and into the living room. The sight before him nearly stops his heart as the living room is in a disarray and you are lying face down on the couch, not moving a muscle.

“Fucking shit (Y/N)”, he cries out before running across the room to you. He pulls your body up off of the couch and into his arms, quickly flipping you over so he can see your face. Relief courses through his veins when he is met with the healthy and conscious face of his old lady. While you look rather annoyed, you otherwise seem to be alright and Happy breathes a sigh of relief.

His peace doesn’t last long as you swat his chest and shout, “Hap, what the fuck? You scared the shit out of me!”

“Seriously, (Y/N)? I scared you? I come home to find the house dead silent, there’s shit thrown about the living room, and you’re lying face down on the couch. How was I supposed to react?”, Happy exclaimed, slightly loosening his grip on you but making no move to let you go completely.

“I guess you’re right, I’m sorry. I just had the day from hell and kind of landed here when I got home”, you explained. Sighing as the thought of your horrific day began to overwhelm you, you attempted to wiggle out of his arms to lie back down on the couch. Happy obliged, letting you go but he was still concerned as you weren’t acting like yourself.

“You want to talk about it?”, he offered, not really knowing what else to say.

“Not in the slightest. Just let me wallow in my misery”, your muffled voice called back to him. He didn’t respond but you did feel the couch shift as Happy got up and walked into the other room. A moment later he returned, and you heard a clink as he placed something down on the coffee table.

“Grabbed you a beer for when you want it”, he told you, “Now sit up for a second”. You rolled your eyes and turned to the side, shooting him a death glare as you were in no mood to move.

“Oh c’mon, now you’re just being stubborn.”, he groaned. You heard another clink on the table before the two strong arms of your old man lifted you from the couch. He didn’t lift you too high, just enough that he was able to slide under you and sit down. After he was seated, he laid you back down with your head resting in his lap.

After giving you a moment to get settled, Happy draped his right arm across your body that was laid out next to him. He used his free hand to reach forward and grab the remote, turning on the television. After finding a program that would keep his attention, he put the remote down and then reached forward to grab his beer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, you had begun to calm down ever so slightly. You appreciated that your old man knew you well enough to not push it when you said you didn’t want to talk but he also knew that you wouldn’t want to be left alone. 

Simply laying down with your head resting in his lap was working wonders on your mood and you decided that you were ready to have some of the beer he had grabbed you earlier. You sat yourself up and smiled at Happy before turning around to grab your drink. In your haste to grab the frothy beverage, you accidentally knocked a pile of papers to the floor.

“What are those?”, Happy inquired with a confused look on his face. When you didn’t answer, he decided to find out for himself and picked the papers up off of the floor. The content of the papers surprised him, as is appeared that you had gotten a ticket.

“You got a ticket? Why didn’t you tell me (Y/N)?”, he asked, genuinely confused as to why you were keeping this from him. There was a moment of silence before you erupted. 

“Cause I’m fucking pissed about it!”, you exclaimed as you jump up from the couch, anger coursing through your veins. The earlier sadness you felt about your day from hell now turned to red hot rage instead. Not wanting to be the person your rage was directed at, Happy remained on the couch, sitting silently as all that had been built up during the day came spilling out.

“It was bullshit Hap, absolute fucking bullshit”, you shouted as you began pacing about the room, “The cop was a little bitch about it saying I was speeding when I was only going 7 miles over the speed limit. Then he starts on asking if I’m aware that my taillight was out. Uhm, of course not mother fucker. If I knew it was out I would have gotten it fixed for fucks sake.”

You didn’t give Happy a chance to respond as the words continued pouring out, “Now I have a $145 fine to pay. But that bullshit was just on the way home. When I got to work this morning, I found out we were three people short, meaning I had to cover way more than I usually do. Then my supervisor decided that she wanted to take an extra long lunch leaving me practically by myself. By the time I got out of work, I was running late to pick up my prescriptions which is why I was speeding in the first place. Then because of that dickhead cop I wasn’t able to pick them up and now I’ll have to leave even earlier in the morning because some mother fucker decided”…

“Whoa, whoa, whoa (Y/N), you need to calm down”, Happy interrupted standing up from the couch and walking towards you.

“How the fuck am I supposed to calm down after all of this Hap?”, you questioned, annoyance seeping into your voice as you turned to walk away from him and into the kitchen. 

You were stopped by a firm grip around your wrist. Quickly, you spun around so you were now face to face, well more like face to chest, with your old man. You shot him a death glare, almost daring him to test you with the mood you were in.

He held his free hand up in the air, as if in the surrender position before offering, “C’mon babe, you need to relax. I’ll help you”. His offer to help you relax caught your attention and caused you to pause for a moment. Taking advantage of the moment of silence, Happy pulled you back towards the other end of the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You followed him as he guided you into the bathroom. He took a moment to turn around and turn the water on as hot as it would go without burning your skin. 

After starting the shower, he turned around and told you to lift your arms up, a direction you quickly followed. He slowly peeled off your top and placed it in the hamper followed by your bra, pants, and underwear.

He nodded his head, directing you to step into the shower. You complied and stepped into the warm stream of water. As your body adjusted to the feeling of the hot water hitting your skin, Happy stripped down and then stepped in behind you.

After stepping inside the shower, Happy grabbed your shampoo and squeezed a dab onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together to lather it up and then rubbed it into your hair. Afterward, he rinsed your hair, fingers digging into your scalp as he massaged the shampoo out. He repeated the process with your conditioner and you reveled in the incredible feeling of his strong rough hands, being gentle and caring only for you.

After finishing with your hair, he grabbed your loofa from the hook. He normally made fun of the bright purple girly monstrosity but now was not the time. He poured some of your favorite shower gel on the loofa. It was his favorite too, a light raspberry scent that lingered even after you had left the room. The scent stirred something inside him, but he tried to push down his own feelings of desire in order to take care of his old lady.

After squeezing the sweet smelling liquid onto the loofa, he started rubbing it along your skin, both cleaning and soothing your body at the same time. He started at your shoulders and worked his way down. As he brushed over your chest you suppressed a moan, instead trying to focus on how relaxed your body was feeling under his touch.

Eventually, the top half of your body was squeaky clean so he began to move his hand farther south. Your state of mind changed from relaxed to hyper focused as he moved the material up and down between your thighs. You moaned and pressed yourself against him.

“Happy, please”, you whined as you continued pressing yourself against him.

“Yes?”, Happy responded, a smirk spread across his face as you melted under his touch. Rather than respond with your words, you grabbed onto his hand holding the loofa. You ripped the purple puff from his hand and threw it to the floor, then moving his now empty hand to the apex of your thighs.

He began moving his fingers through your folds, eliciting a gasp from you as you threw your arm behind you wrapping it around his neck. Happy used his free hand to lift your leg so it was propped up on the edge of the tub, giving him a better angle before dipping his finger inside of you. The sudden intrusion caused you to jump but you quickly adjusted and he pushed a second finger inside of you.

“Is this what you wanted little girl?”, he growled into your ear.

The fingers of his left hand continued to pump in and out of you while the fingers of his right hand roamed your naked body. His roaming fingers paused when he reached your chest, taking your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled your nipple between his fingers, an action that he knew drove you wild. As you squirmed under his touch, Happy moved his hand so that it was now cupping your breast, kneading the soft mound under his rough fingers.

He could feel you tightening around his fingers as they pumped in and out of you faster and faster. Wanting you to find your release, he moved his thumb so it putting pressure on your clit, causing your hips to buck and knock back into him.

“Happy…”, you panted, “I’m going to…I need to”.

Happy growled in response and moved his hand from your breast to your throat. He let his fingers creep up under your chin and quickly jerked your head to the side, placing rough kisses along your jaw.

“Then do it, let go”, he commanded, increasing the speed of his fingers, urging you to cum at his touch. His dominating voice and the overstimulation between your thighs pushed you over the edge and you came loud and hard around his fingers. When you came down from your high, you leaned your body back against his and smiled when you felt how hard he had grown beneath you.

“I can tell that you enjoyed that almost as much as I did killer”, you teased, spinning around and standing on your tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. Your left hand rested on his chest while your right hand trailed down his abdomen. Before your hand reached its destination, you were interrupted by Happy wrapping his fingers around yours.

“Nah, ah, ah. That’s not what I want little girl”, he told you, voice thick with desire.

“What do you want then killer?”, you asked, raising your eyebrows as you saw the animalistic side of your Old Man take over. Rather than tell you, he showed you what he wanted, quickly pushing you up against the shower wall. He dropped your hand from his own and lifted your right leg, wrapping it around his torso and holding it there. His other hand lined himself up to your entrance before quickly thrusting into you.

You gasped at the sudden intrusion but quickly adjusted and nodded for him to continue. He kept one hand firmly holding onto your leg wrapped around his waist and placed his other hand underneath your jaw. You tilted your neck to the side, giving him better access. 

He nipped and sucked at the skin starting at the curve of your neck and making his way up along your jaw. When he got to your lips he placed a rough bruising kiss there before taking your bottom lip between his teeth.

“Fuck Hap!”, you squeaked out, ecstasy coursing through every ounce of your body as he thrust into you over and over again.

He groaned and began to pick up the pace. Wanting to feel himself plunge even deeper into you, he grabbed your leg that was still standing and wrapped it around his torso as well. The change in position surprised you but you quickly grew to love it, wrapping your legs even tighter around him.

Encouraged by the way that your body responded to him, Happy picked up the pace again, thrusting harder and harder spurred on by the moans and gasps that his actions elicited from you. You felt so good, so tight, so perfect wrapped around him that he could feel himself beginning to lose control.

As he began focusing on both his own release and getting you to your second one, Happy had all but forgotten about the purple loofa you had discarded on the floor of the bathtub earlier. While attempting to reposition himself his foot made contact with the neon fluff and he completely lost his balance. Since you were both soaking wet, there was no way for him to catch his balance and the two of you came tumbling out of the shower onto the floor, taking the shower curtain along with you.

After the initial shock of the fall wore off, you began laughing. You couldn’t stop laughing actually. The whole situation was too damn funny. When you rolled over and saw the shocked expression on your old man’s face, you smiled and leaned in to kiss him before giggling again.

“I take it you’re feeling better?”, he mused while beginning to get up off the floor. After he was standing he reached his hand out to you, offering to help you up off of the bathroom floor. You popped up off of the floor, practically bouncing in his arms.

“I’m feeling much better”, you replied before looking him up and down with a mischievous glint in your eye, “So much better that I think I’m ready for another round”. 

Not giving him a chance to respond, you winked and quickly scurried out of his arms, making your way to the bedroom. Happy shook his head and smiled, reaching behind him to turn off the water before following you into the other room for a couple more rounds.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later you awoke with a grin on your face from the evening’s activities. You were surprised however to find the bed next to you empty. When you looked at the clock you saw that it was only 2 am, far too early for Hap to be off doing anything with the club. You decided to go look for your old man and grabbed a robe to wrap around your naked body.

You searched the house, unable to find him. That is until you saw the light shining under the door that led to your garage. Confused as to what Happy could be doing out there so late, you slowly opened the door and peered inside. He quickly turned around when he heard the door open but visibly relaxed when he saw it was you and went back to working on his project. He was sitting on a stool positioned behind your car.

“Hap”, you called out as you walked over towards him, “What are you doing out here so late”? As you came up on his side, Happy reached up and pulled you onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he showed you what he had been working on.

“I fixed your tail light”, he explained, “Didn’t want you to have any more trouble with ass hole cops”.

“Thank you”, you responded with a smile, “For fixing my car and for taking care of me”.

“Just taking care of my old lady”, he replied with a shrug, “Now if that cop gives you any more trouble, call me and I’ll take care of it”. His protective side was taking over and you loved it. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before standing up and taking a step back from him.

“Hey, where you going”, he complained reaching out to pull you back towards him. Rather than let him pull you back down, you grabbed onto his hands and pulled him up with you. Granted he was much bigger than you so he “let” you pull him up.

“What are you up to (Y/N)?”, he questioned as you pulled him back towards the house.

“Well”, you began while slowly untying your robe, “I was thinking since you’ve been taking such good care of me tonight, it’s about time I take care of you”.


End file.
